particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Habonim Dror
Tikkun (2174-2190) Party Leaders *Rabbi Lerner (2174-2182) *Geffe Elte Fitze (2182-2190) Election Results (Head of State) *2174 election: Rabbi Lerner (2174-2178) Habonim Dror (2206-2274) Party Leaders *Hagshama (2206-2222) *Franklin Delanovitz Rooseveltstein (2222-2266) *Albert Gorestein (2266-2274) Election Results (Head of State) President (2173-2250) *2247 election: Franklin Delanovitz Rooseveltstein (2247-2249) Supreme Rabbi (2250-2314) *January 2250: Franklin Delanovitz Rooseveltstein (2250-2264) *January 2268: Albert Gorestein (2268-2270) Habonim Dror (2320-) Leadership Election 2340 Approximately a year before the 2341 presidential elections, the longtime Beiteynu Head of State and Habonim Dror party leader, Moeshe Lubawicz, announced that he would step down. He had been one of the most popular and longest-serving heads of state in Beiteynu history. He received support from across the political spectrum, and his agressive and anti-fascist foreign policy had been widely embraced. He explained his decision to retire by saying that he wanted to spend more time with his family. The party planned to hold primaries as soon as possible. Early polling indicated that Aziza Heifetz, formerly the shadow minister of finance, was in the lead with 39.8%. Her other opponents, Samuel Irving Rosenman, and Bazzil Cantor, had only 30.2% and 29.9%, respectively. The Candidates * Aziza Heifetz -- The former shadow minister of finance of the party. M. Heifetz stated her wishes to continue to develop Habonim Dror's image within Beiteynu as a party in favor of civil liberties. At the same time, she, like M. Lubawicz, was seen as a firm social conservative. On foreign policy, she stated that she would demand the eventual complete withdrawal of Pontesian forces from Beiteynu. * Bazzil Cantor -- The shadow minister of transportation. M. Cantor had been chiefly responsible for acquiring the supplies for Habonim Dror during the resistance. "While I am no opponent of armed struggle," he said during the campaign, "I believe that this long and bloody war come to an end." He took the wildly unpopular stance of supporting the creation of an independent Endild and Tadraki. Despite this, he has garnered a surprising amount of support due to his anti-immigration and other domestic policies. * Samuel Irving Rosenman -- The shadow minister of defense and former MP. M. Cantor was one of the strongest advocates of a hardline approach to the Ponesi situation. He claims that Beiteynu needed to "stop pussyfooting around the issues" and "demand the immeidate withdrawal of all Pontesian troops from our Homeland." The shadow minister is also a social conservative, but his economic positions are generally further to the left than those of most party members. He was, and is, well liked for the successes of Habonim Dror in the resistance and his position on the expulsion of Pontesian forces. Scandal and Victory Though the peace candidate, M. Bazzil, had been catching up in the polls (at one week before primary election day, only a few points behind), M. Heifez came out victorious. The Bazzil campaign, rocked by a scandal involving his acceptance of a large sum of money from a Pontesian political party, imploded in the last days of the campaign, and M. Heifez won the election with a majority of the votes in the three-way race. M. Heifez went on to win the the position of Naczelnak Nasi with 99.68%, making her one of the most popular democratically-elected politicians in Beiteynu history. She was unopposed by any Pontesian coalition-backed candidate. Party Leaders *Moeshe Lubawicz (2320-2341) *Aziza Heifez (2341-) Election Results (Head of State) *October 2326: Moeshe Lubawicz (2326-2341) *October 2341: Aziza Heifez (2341-) Category:Political parties in Beiteynu